Benutzer Diskussion:DerPete
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Scarab.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- D93 (Diskussion) 07:41, 1. Mai 2009 wie macht man so eine Infobox freu mich auf antwort danke * Archiv 2010-2.Quartal Liste der UNSCDF Luftwaffe Bei der Liste fehlt Stealth Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Satellite kurz STARS, bist du so net und fügst es ein. Kelmo 16:57, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) bei halo reach bei den unsc fahrzeugen kommen noch raketen-hog und gauss warthog bei halo reach allianz fehlt noch spec ope unggoy Die Unendliche Geschichte Kannst du vielleicht die Unendliche geschichte als Link auch in denn Community Bereich auf der Hauptseite setzten (Da wo the Untold Stories, das Wettschreiben, Funny Pictures und so drin sind) Kelmo 18:43, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Andere Herausforderungen-Fragen Ich habe noch zwei Fragen zu den neuen Herausforderungen: *1. Gibt es irgendwo eine Liste von allen Herausforderungen? *2. Seitdem auf meiner Profilseite die Herausforderungen da sin, ist bei mir alles andere stark nach links gequetscht. Liegt das an meinen Einstellungen oder meinem scheiß Monitor oder ist das bei dir auch so? MsfG CRYPTO37 23:55, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Antwort auf deine Antwort ::: Zu 1.: Wär toll. Zu 2.: Meine Ideen dazu wären, das man es verstecken kann wie damals die "verfolgten Seiten". Oder das es die Herausforderungen als Extra Punkt im Profil auswählen kann ( wie die "verfolgten seiten" jetzt) und das nur die letzten medaillien oder die wertvollsten auf der benutzerseite angezeigt werden. CRYPTO37 11:07, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Jo Pete... Kannnst du mal eine Infobox für die UNSC Schiffe erstellen also wie z.B UNSC Paris, UNSC Lark usw. StrohMasterchief weißt du ob man die screenshots die man in der beta gemacht hat nochmal ansehen kann.XA57 :Keine Ahnung...--DerPete 19:47, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey... kannste mir vllt mal erklären wie man so ne infobox macht oder zumindest wie man in ne info box ein bild einfügt? wäre echt nett von dir danke schon mal in voraus^^ :Frage einmal bitte Kelmo. Ich zu meinen Teil bin für diese Woche ziehmlich im Stress. Sorry.--DerPete 15:22, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wie mache ich denn eine Infobox? ^^ oder wo finde ich eine Vorlage dafür? :Siehe drüber--DerPete 18:43, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Infobox ja die schon wieder. hab ein paar zeilen weiter oben schonmal gepostet aber ohne überschrift..... Also wie mach ich eine oder wo finde ich eine vorlage, danke für die Antwort im Voraus Schnelle Bekehrung kannst du bitte da den Seitennamen ändern? Momentan heißt er "Schnellen Bekehrung" http://de.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Schnellen_Bekehrung Cpl. Cody Tayler :Ist gefixt--DerPete 12:55, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder zu den Spartan II-er und III-er Soldaten fehlen teilweise Hi Pete! Ich möchte gerne fragen ob es eine Seite gibt wo man alle Bilder von den gesamten Spartans finden kann? Wenn ja, dann gib mir Bescheid weil ich möchte paar Artikel diesbezüglich überarbeiten. Einstein117 12:05, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hi Pete ☺ Hi ich wüsste gern wie man :( so ein Info über sich macht wie bei dir auf der rechten Seite ich versteh es nicht so :( Danke in voraus und ein Gruß ans Wiki Team :Ok ist eingefüg. Infos muss du selbst rein schreiben. Viele Fragen wurden bei mir schon im Arschiev gestellt. Schau dort malweiter nach.--DerPete 12:38, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage.Unterstützungsschiffe Könntest du die Seite Vorlage.Unterstützungsschiffe bitte löschen? Da habe ich anstatt einen doppelpunkt nur einen einfachen Punkt gemacht^^. Kelmo 17:20, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ist gefixt.--DerPete 11:26, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke Kelmo 14:46, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wie kriegt man den Erfolg mit dem bearbeiten des Forensammlung Hab schon viel dran bearbeitet aber ich hab immer noch net die medaille könnte mir bitte jemand sagen wie man sie bekommt danke im vorraus. :Gar nicht zurzeit.--DerPete 21:25, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Allianz Spionageschiff Laut der Enzyklopädie ist die richtige Bezeichnung des Allianz Spionageschiffes Allianz Tarnkappenkorvette, wenn du so nett wärst und es ändern würdest mfg Kelmo 18:29, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt Kelmo 18:42, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) sry wegen der shangheili bearbeitung aber bei halo reach kampagnen level ist bekannt 1.training 2.winter contingency 3.dark rain 4.the death before the victory 5.long night of solace 6.suspect bahaviour mehr is noch nich bekannt hi pete es wird wird in reach shangheili generäle geben ich ein bild gefunden wo so einer im firefight war und in einem youtube video hab ich die beiden verglichen und die wirds zu 100% geben wär nett wenn du die für die bearbeitung freigeben könntest. XA57 wie soll ich dir das bild zeigen über link geht leider nich Booster Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es geht, da dann bestimmt schon etwas unternommen worden wäre, frage ich trotzdem: Gibt es nicht vielleicht irgendeine Möglichkeit, Booster zu stoppen. Ich finde es einfach nicht okay, wenn Leute immer mehr Medallien bekommen, weil sie drei mal hintereinander Katergorien wie 'gent' 'df' oder 'blub' einführen. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass diese Leute gebannt werden, daher glaube ich auch nicht, dass so etwas möglich ist. mfG Luciotion 18:29, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :In den Fall kann ich Benutzer sperren. Und ich habe auch schon einen im Visier...--DerPete 20:11, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tabelle auf der Seite Sangheili Hi Pete! Ich hätte da mal paar Fragen: #warum wird dauernd das Bild des Imperialen Admirals gelöscht wenn es eh den I.A. darstellt? Außerdem wurde anscheinend schon ein Bild (nicht von mir) hochgeladen welches ihn mit Partikelschwert darstellt. #ist es zwingend notwendig die Tabelle mit den Rängen, Aussehen und Beschreibung mit den "|" zu machen? Wenn nein, dann würde ich gerne die Tabelle mit den HTML Tags (table, tr und td) umändern, wobei die Struktur und die Größe gleich bleibt aber die einzelnen Zellen individuell bearbeitbar sind von der Größe her. Nur bei "Aussehen" verdecken die Bilder die Beschreibung was dazu führt, dass die Beschreibung hinter das Bild kommt o_0. Kann ich es also umändern oder soll ich es dabei so lassen? Ich frage dich deswegen weil du das letzte Mal die Seite bearbeitet hast. MfG Einstein117 05:32, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ok zu Erstens. Das Bild ist gemoddet und kein Orginal von Microsoft, Bungie oder andere. Also hat es einfach nix dort verloren. :Zu Zweitens. Ob das mit HTML Tags anwendbar ist weiß ich nicht genau. Einige Tags funktionieren nicht. Füge am besten eifach einmal ein. Wenn es ein Problem gibt, schreibe ich nochmal hier rein.--DerPete 15:54, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) zwei Graveminds Tag es geht wiedermal um Flood: im Artikel über Protograveminds steht das es bisher nur 2 vollendete Graveminds gab, ich kenne aber nur den von Halo Delta der nach High Charity "umzieht" Wann kommt den noch einer vor ? Steve-151 09:53, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Damals im Blutsvaeter Flood Krieg gab es auch schon einen. Kelmo 13:02, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Jo tu ich nicht mehr sorry wusst ich nicht lösch ich wieder. sag Bescheis wenn die fertig ist.Phatush 14:08, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage: Sangheili Rangsystem Ok sorry wussst ich nicht ich lösch das wieder. Kannst du mir Bescheid sagen wenn die fertig sind? Phatush 14:18, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wiekann mann eigentliche eine infobox erstellenFloodkreatur 30.8.10 21:56 UNSC Armageddoons Edge Infobox Habe gesehen dass du auf der Seite UNSC Armageddon's Edge ne infobox eingefügt ist ich hab die seite heute erstellt und bei mir geht die Vorlage:Ship nicht. Das heisst ich sie weder einfügen noch bearbeiten. Hab noch paar informationen wenn du oder jemand anders noch Zeit dazu finden könnten. Klasse: UNSC Zerstörer Länge: 485 m Slipspace Drive: Shaw-Fujikawa Engine Armament: Accelerator Cannons (2); Shiva Raketen (3); Archer Raketen (26) Erstes Vorkommen: 2534 Zugehörigkeit: UNSC Navy Bekannte Kommander: Edgar Sykes Bekannte Crewmitglieder: Petty Officer Jefferson Wär schön wenn das jemand übernehmen könnte. Phatush 20:28, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hast du den Grafischen Editor aktiviert? Könnte sein, dass es daran lieg...--DerPete 21:41, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hm ist aktiviert und die anderen infoboxen kann ich auch einfügen nur die für die schiffe halt nicht Phatush 13:09, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Es währe besser den zu deaktivieren. Der ist immer für viele Fehler verantwortlich.--DerPete 13:36, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Schlacht um Mombasa Im Artikel Schlacht um Mombasa steht auch '''Schlacht um Neu Mombasa. '''Was ist denn richtig? Phatush 22:47, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach und könntest du vllt ne Vorlage mit den verschiedenen Warthog Versionen erstellen? Danke im voraus. :Schlacht um Neu Mombasa ist das Falsche. So hieß es einmal. Das mit den versionen überlege ich noch.--DerPete 15:06, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Fehler Ich hab einen fehler gefunden aber ich kann ihn nicht bearbeiten.Seite: Der Sturm (Kampange) In der infobox steht vorgieges Level Krähennest Floodkreatur 15:04, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC)~~ :Scheint zurzeit bei vielen ein Fehler zu sein die Infoboxen zu bearbeten. Aber da Wikia umbaut, wir das Wohl normal sein. Ich schreibs um.--DerPete 15:08, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe da einen Fehler bei Kat-B320 Gefunden. Sie heist nicht B320 sondern S320, könntest du das bitte ändern? Ich weis nicht nähmlich genau wie ich es ändern kann. :::Das S in ihren Namen bedeutet nur, dass sie ein Spartan ist. B bedeutet, in welcher Company sie vertreten war. Dadurch kann man die Spartan-III Soldaten außeinander halten.--DerPete 18:30, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hey ich wollt mal Fragen was die Standat User Infobox is. Oder ein Link für die Übersicht. Ich finde die einfach net. ^^ SRX 03:49, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Geh mal auf die Vorlage:User Infobox.--DerPete 04:22, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Frage Tschuldigung, das ich nochmal nerv, aber gibt es eine Mölichkeit das Inhaltverzeichnis zu löschen. Es nervt sehr (Siehe meine Seite). SRX 02:14, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja..aber ich muss das schnell suchen, wo ich das mal gesehen habe... ::Okay. Sag einfach bescheid. :::Ist drin.--DerPete 13:24, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Träger nicht Kreuzer Es ist deshalb ein Träger und kein Kreuzer weil es der ist der neben der Pillar of Autumn während Schlacht um Reach aus dem Slipspace fällt. Du weist schon der im Asteroidenfeld. Kelmo 15:18, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) noch ne frage wie kann mann den bilder in infoboxen einfügen? danke :Stell erstmal deinen Grafischen Editor ab. Wie du das machst, kannst du hier praktisch überall nachlesen.--DerPete 13:56, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :und dann ? ::Fügst du bei einer Infobox |image= ein und dahinter das Bild.--DerPete 18:49, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ein paar Fragen zum Administrator und Bürokrat Sers Pete! Ich hätte da mal paar Fragen was den Administrator und den Bürokraten angeht: #gibt es bestimmte Vorraussetzungen um Admin oder Bürokrat zu sein (vor allem beim Bürokraten)? #Gibt es noch freie Plätze dafür? #Wenn ja, wie weiß ich dass ich dann Bürokrat (oder Admin, wobei Bürokrat für mich auch reicht) bin? Ich bitte dich um rasche Antwort :-) LG Einstein117 06:18, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) PS: ich habe beim Halopedia Logo gedacht, dass du es mal vielleicht bei einem Halo-Ring oder bei den Köpfen von vier Rassen (z.B. Sangheili, Master Chief, Unggoy und Jiralhanae) belassen kannst und nicht das Logo veränderst, weil beim jetzigen Logo könnte ich mir - sagen wir mal als Laie, was ich eh nicht bin - nichts vorstellen. Das Logo soll vielleicht schon irgendwie zu Halo passen. Das war nur ein Vorschlag von mir, kannst es aber auch so lassen, stört mich ja nicht. #Die, die wir festlegen. Denn bei solchen Jobs geht es sehr um Zusammenarbeit. #Zurzeit nicht. #Wenn, dann fragen wir zuerst, warten dann auf deine Antwort und sagen dir dann, dass du Bürokrat bist. Zum Logo: Das Problem ist, dass es im Logo dann zu viele Farbwechsel gibt. Das "Halopedia" kann dadurch nicht gesetzt werden. Außerdem wird dies meist äußerst überladen. Wenn du jedoch ein äußerst gutes Logo vorzeigen kannst, sehen wir uns es an und beraten darüber.